


All of the Things You Do Make Me Realise Why I Love You

by thnksfrthmdln



Category: Death Spells, Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Fluff, Frank's health still kinda sucks, Gerard really loves Starbucks and French things, I'm not funny, Kid!Fic, M/M, but who knows, having to deal with them, i mean i am, if you're into that, nudge nudge, poor yvonne, this is pretty gay but you know, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthmdln/pseuds/thnksfrthmdln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Frank?” Gerard asked softly one night while they were lying in bed trying to fall asleep. The word ended up being muffled because of how Gerard’s mouth was pressed into the aforementioned man’s shoulder.<br/>“Yeah?” Frank tightened his arms around his husband, kissing his forehead before interlacing their fingers with the hand that wasn't around Gerard’s waist.<br/>Gerard picked his head up off of Frank’s shoulder and looked into his eyes hesitantly. “I want kids."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Frank?” Gerard asked softly one night while they were lying in bed trying to fall asleep. The word ended up being muffled because of how Gerard’s mouth was pressed into the aforementioned man’s shoulder.  
“Yeah?” Frank tightened his arms around his husband, kissing his forehead before interlacing their fingers with the hand that wasn’t around Gerard’s waist.  
Gerard picked his head up off of Frank’s shoulder and looked into his eyes hesitantly. “I want kids.”  
Frank’s eyes widened before he laughed, almost nervously, before biting his lip. “We might encounter a problem with that, babe. We’re both guys… with guy parts.”  
“I know that.” Gerard laughed, squeezing Frank’s hand. “I think we should adopt.”  
Frank smiled as Gerard curled back under his arm. “Would that be a good idea? I mean, do you remember what happened to our fish? We forgot to feed it and it died-“  
“Yes, but Frank-“ Gerard started, only to be cut off.  
“-and then we had to flush it down the toilet.”  
“I’m pretty sure we’d remember to feed our own child. And we wouldn’t have to worry about having to flush the kid down the toilet.” Gerard started pouting, making Frank want to kiss away the expression that contorted his husband’s face.  
So that’s exactly what he did.  
“Frank, you’re trying to distract me.” Gerard breathed out, his breath catching due to Frank’s mouth moving over his throat.  
“Mmm, is it working?”  
“Nope. I want to adopt a child and I want us to be a family and I want our child to call me dad and call you daddy.”  
Frank sighed and hummed. “You’ve put a lot of thought into this, yeah?” Gerard nodded and Frank continued. “Then I guess we can repaint the guest room. And we’ll buy some child locks to put on the cabinets so they don’t get into anything that could hurt them. A boy or a girl?”  
Gerard grinned widely, showing off his small teeth, before throwing his arms further around Frank and mumbling how much he loved him. “I was thinking a boy. Then I could paint this huge batman mural on his walls and I could decorate his room with superheroes, and maybe one day he’ll realise that his dad does comics and I can teach him how to draw and how he should only wear stuff that looks French, and maybe one day you can teach him how to play guitar in that way that you do that is so amazing and perfect.”  
“That sounds perfect. We can raise him to be an open-minded person who loves everyone despite what they look like. You do realise that this is going to be more difficult than when you adopted Smith from the kennel, right?” Frank asked, referring to their now eight month old puppy.  
“Yep.” Gerard sighed happily, leaning up to kiss Frank quickly. “I already found the one I’d like to adopt. The lady that has to come and check out our house to make sure it’s a safe and stable environment for him to live in is coming tomorrow. So we have to clean the house in the morning.”  
Frank chuckled softly and pressed his lips to the top of Gerard’s head as the sudden realisation of the fact that they’ll need more soap if they were going to adopt a child. When Frank voiced his concern, Gerard pulled a face. “We have too much already.”  
“You can’t have too much soap. We’ll buy more tomorrow morning after we clean, since you’re almost out of that European crap you wash your hair with.”  
Gerard smirked. “You love the ‘European crap’ I wash my hair with, and if I remember correctly, you weren’t complaining about it last time we showered and I washed your hair with it.”  
“Of course I wasn’t complaining while you were washing my hair. You were wet and slippery and you were running your fingers through my hair. It was seriously great.” Frank smiled, running his fingers in circles over Gerard’s thigh.  
Gerard hummed in agreement, turning his leg over to get Frank to pay more attention to it.  
“We need to sleep if we’re getting up early tomorrow to clean and go to the store.” Frank said, drawing his hand away from Gerard’s leg and resting it on his waist.  
A drawn out whine escaped from Gerard’s lips but he snuggled into Frank’s chest anyway, mumbling ‘fine.’  
“I love you, and I really, really want to kiss you right now, but I am seriously so comfortable.” Gerard said, his entire body relaxing over Frank’s.  
“I love you too, and you can kiss me tomorrow if you still feel up to it.”  
“But I don’t want to wait that long.” Gerard leaned up ever so slightly to tilt Frank’s face forward with his hand, pausing right before their lips touched to run his thumb over Frank’s bottom lip.  
“I love you so much.” Gerard whispered before he pressed their lips together, moving them faster as Frank ran his hand up Gerard’s back, his fingers meeting bare skin as Gerard didn’t believe in sleeping with a shirt on.  
Frank’s mouth opened, his tongue moving out and meeting Gerard’s teeth before Gerard opened his mouth and let his tongue slide together with Frank’s.  
When they finally pulled apart, it seemed like the sound of their lips peeling apart echoed through the room.  
“Maybe we should sleep.” Frank whispered against Gerard’s lips.  
“Maybe, yeah.” Gerard kissed him again before pulling back to snuggle back into Frank’s chest, sighing as Frank wrapped his arm around him.  
“Do you think we’ll be good parents?”  
“I think we’ll be great parents. I mean, look at Smith. He loves us.” Frank smiled, laughing as the words left his mouth.  
“Smith also loves going outside to pee on the bushes.” Gerard tried to keep a serious tone but the grin spreading across his face was ruining it.  
“Our kid might also love to do that-“ Frank interrupted.  
“But our neighbours probably would mind our kid doing it more than they mind Smith doing it.”  
“Who cares about our neighbours? Screw them! If it makes our kid happy then he should be able to do it.”  
Gerard stared at Frank, smiling widely as he interlaced their fingers. “I want to marry you.”  
Frank pressed his lips against Gerard’s forehead. “You already did.”  
They fell asleep after that, their legs twisted together almost painfully, matching smiles that slowly faded away as the night went on.  
The night droned on smoothly as rain started to fall against their roof, causing Frank to wake up briefly, only to fall back asleep with a smile on his face seconds later after he realised that Gerard was still safely wrapped in his arms. The rest of the night progressed the same way, sometimes with Gerard waking up when he felt like he wasn’t close enough to Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank started waking up as the sun started to flood light into the windows, casting a dim red glow over the room through the crimson curtains.  
“Babe. Wake up, angel.” Frank softly shook Gerard’s shoulder as Gerard turned onto his chest, throwing an arm over his head.  
“Coffee.” Gerard grunted, yawning.  
“I was actually thinking we could go to Starbucks when we go to the store.” Frank said, his voice deeper than usual due to him just waking up.  
“I don’t know what got me more excited, the mention of Starbucks or your voice when you said Starbucks. I’ve never heard the word ‘Starbucks’ sound so sexual.” Gerard grinned at Frank, moving his hand forward to brush the hair off of Frank’s face that was pressed against it from the sleeping with his face on the pillow.  
“You’ve clearly never heard yourself say it. It’s like you get turned on by the very thought of it so much that you go into instant bedroom voice mode.” Frank winked at him, laughing when Gerard turned red.  
“What can I say? It’s sex in a cup.”  
“Ugh, come on, we have to clean the house.” Frank said, throwing the blanket off of Gerard, his eyes widening in shock before smirking. “So when did you kick your pants off last night?”  
“I uh, don’t really know? I kind of thought I had on pants.” Gerard looked around until his eyes landed on his pants, which were bundled up at the end of their bed. He grabbed them and pulled them on, making Frank whine.  
“Come on, we’ve got to clean.” Gerard grabbed Frank and pulled him out of bed.  
They spent an hour cleaning everything from top to bottom, vacuuming the furniture twice, making sure the dog bed was clean, and organising everything in the kitchen. They even took the liberty of hiding the pictures they took of each other on their honeymoon that were laid out on their dresser in their room, even though it was unlikely the lady would go in their bedroom.  
Much to Frank’s dismay, they even kept Smith outside in their backyard so he didn’t track mud in the house.  
“Okay, everything’s clean. Time to go to Starbucks.” Gerard said, a smile gracing his face.  
“Let’s go get properly dressed then.” Frank said, sighing as they made their way to the bedroom.  
Twenty minutes later they were waiting for their coffee, with Frank mumbling about how long it was taking.  
“Gerard!” The barista called, visibly perking up when Gerard stepped forward to get their coffee.  
She flipped her hair as she talked to him and Frank found himself next to Gerard, smiling up at him innocently.  
“Hey, did you get the coffee? We really need to go soon.” Frank said softly as the girl droned on about how ‘incredibly hard it was to work at Starbucks’ or whatever.  
“They haven’t finished yours yet, angel.” Gerard whispered back, rolling his eyes as the girl cleared her throat.  
“So I um, I get off tonight at eight if you maybe want to do something. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.” The girl, her nametag read Morgan, said in this nasally voice that annoyed Frank.  
Gerard flinched slightly before looking at Frank with a look that Frank took as a plea for help.  
Frank raised his eyebrow at her before moving his hands up to Gerard’s hair to pull him down and smashed their lips together, snaking one of his hands down to Gerard’s hips to press him closer. Gerard squeaked in surprise but ground his hips down against Frank’s anyway.  
They pulled apart when they heard clapping, Frank looking almost embarrassed, until he saw how the girl was grinding her teeth down and glaring at him.  
“Actually, he’s spoken for. Is my coffee done yet?” Frank spat, enjoying the annoyed expression that went across Morgan’s face.  
Morgan grabbed his cup from another barista and scribbled something onto it before thrusting it into his hands.  
“Seriously? Are we in middle school now?” Frank scowled while they were walking out, pulling off the coffee sleeve with ‘abomination’ scrawled on it and throwing it in the trashcan.  
“Arrogant homophobe.” Gerard said, taking a sip of his coffee before moaning quietly. “Arrogant homophobe who can make good coffee.”  
Frank grabbed his hand as they walked back to the car, smiling as Gerard started humming a tune that was oddly familiar.  
“Are you humming the chorus of ‘Mama’?” Frank asked, grinning as Gerard smirked and kept humming while rushing over to Frank’s side of their car to open his door.  
“Our kid probably should never listen to our music. Like ever. He’d probably get scared by The Black Parade era, and most likely he’d have nightmares over Danger Days and those stupidly bright colours.” Frank said, sipping his coffee. Gerard was right. That arrogant homophobe really could make good coffee.  
“If our kid isn’t allowed to listen to My Chem, he’s not allowed to listen to Leathermouth. Or Death Spells. No Pencey Prep either.” Gerard said, smiling at Frank’s annoyed expression as he flicked on the turn signal.  
“Fine! He can listen to My Chem, but when he has nightmares you’re the one waking up to take care of him.”  
“That works. I’ll just sing ‘Sleep’ to him until he calms down.”  
“Like that would freaking help. That song scares the mess out of little kids.”  
“That was only a few times! They were like, three, they shouldn’t have been at our concerts anyway!” Gerard argued, laughing in-between words.  
They pulled into their driveway, stepping out and waving to their neighbour. She was this older lady named Meagan who was obsessed with jello and often asked Frank and Gerard when they were going to get their hair cut because she thought it made them look like punk rock emo kids. But then again, she also thought that Frank and Gerard were just really good friends who happen to be sharing a house, even though she saw them making out through the window when she brought them over cookies.  
Gerard unlocked the door and ushered Frank inside before slamming him against the wall and kissing him, picking him up and wrapping Frank’s legs around his waist.  
“It’s twelve thirty. The lady is coming by at one.” Gerard mumbled into Frank’s ear before biting it softly, licking where he bit it seconds after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3  
> 2  
> 1  
> we came to


	3. Chapter 3

Frank slipped his hands underneath Gerard’s shirt and dragged his blunt nails across his back. “But we’d be flustered and we wouldn’t be able to speak properly. Not to mention our clothes would be messed up.”  
“After?” Gerard asked, sucking a bruise into Frank’s collarbone.  
Frank moaned, pulling Gerard up by his hair so he could kiss him with too much teeth and probably not enough tongue, but Gerard moaned into his mouth regardless of that fact.  
“God, yes. Do you think I have time to go take a cold shower?” Frank asked, unhooking his legs from Gerard’s waist.  
“You know we could save water showering together.” Gerard said, pressing his body against Frank’s.  
“Kinda defeats the purpose of the cold shower, babe.” Frank laughed, leaning up and biting Gerard’s lip.  
“Fine. Here, I can at least help you out. Think about my mum naked.” Gerard said, laughing at the expression that went over his husband’s face.  
“No need for the cold shower anymore.” Frank whined, pulling a face at the thought of Gerard’s mum naked.  
Gerard laughed softly before kissing the tip of Frank’s nose.  
“I love you a lot.” Gerard said, walking over to fluff the pillows on their couch.  
“I love you more, angel.”  
“That’s kind of impossible, darling.”  
Frank jumped into his arms as Gerard opened them, squealing as Gerard kissed his neck.  
“You are so perfect.” Frank mumbled, jumping slightly as their doorbell alerted them to someone at the door.  
“She’s early. Here we go.” Gerard said, giving Frank a nervous smile before rushing to open the door.  
Frank made sure his hair and shirt were smoothed down when he heard Gerard greet the woman that would decide whether or not they would be able to adopt a child.  
“Frank? Come meet Mrs. Yvonne.” Gerard called, smiling as he explained his profession to Mrs. Yvonne when she asked in a quiet voice.  
Frank walked in confidently, shaking Mrs. Yvonne’s hand before introducing himself as Gerard’s husband.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart. Your husband has told me a lot about you on the phone. It seems he’s quite fond of you.” Mrs. Yvonne winked at him. Mrs. Yvonne was a slightly large woman with a soft face and a kind expression that looks like it never left her face. She had light grey curly hair that was cut in a short, flattering style, and she wore a black ankle length skirt that matched her blazer.  
“I’d hope so, ma’am. He’s kind of stuck with me for the rest of his life.”  
Mrs. Yvonne laughed softly and smiled at both of them.  
“Would you like to go sit down in the living room? We can get you some tea or water or coffee…?” Gerard trailed off, blushing when she linked their arms and walked towards the living room.  
“Water would be just fine, thank you.” She said, sitting down on the couch and putting the papers she previously held in her hands on the coffee table positioned in the middle of the room.  
“So,” She started, looking at Frank who was sitting across from her. “You and Gerard would like to adopt William?”  
Frank nodded quickly, thankful when Gerard came back into the room with her water and took a seat next to Frank.  
“You do realise that being parents won’t be easy, and certainly not if you’ll be the parents of William. William is a very… unusual young boy. He doesn’t listen very well, he locks himself in his room and doesn’t come out for days, and sometimes he draws these very disturbing pictures.” Her voice dropped at the mention of the pictures he drew, making Frank wonder how bad they were.  
“I read his folder, ma’am, I realise all of that. But we really, really want to be a family and I think he’d be perfect to make that happen.”  
“Would it be worth it for you? Adoption is expensive and the paperwork is long and tedious. And on top of all of that, would you be willing to go through all of that for William, who you might not even like?” She asked, her voice was calm and firm as she asked the question that seemed to ring out through the air, making the atmosphere thick and hard to breathe.  
Gerard’s eyes were slightly glazed over and glassy and he looked like he was about to cry.  
“Yes. It would be. We can’t have children, and someone gave up that kid, so he probably feels like no one wants him, or even likes him, and here we are, practically begging for him and you’re trying to tell us it’s not worth the effort? And on top of everything I just said, you’re upset that he goes into mood swings and draws pictures that you find disturbing? Someone abandoned him, of course he’s upset. We want him to know that we want him, not to become a part of our family, we want him so he can make us a family.” Frank said quietly, causing Gerard to look up at him.  
Mrs. Yvonne smiled and stood up, shaking his hand vigorously. “Congratulations. But before we sign all of the paperwork, I’d like to take you two to the orphanage so you can meet him.”  
Gerard looked around, his eyes finally focusing on something other than the dirty white colour of his converse, before flinging himself into Mrs. Yvonne’s arms.  
“When can we go?” Gerard asked excitedly, interlacing his and Frank’s fingers.  
“Well, today would be easier for me, but any day this week would be fine.” Mrs. Yvonne said, laughing at his enthusiasm.  
“That would be amazing! Today is great! Frank, we get to go see him today! Does that mean we get to bring him home today?” Gerard is just a ball of energy right now, hugging Mrs. Yvonne every time he felt the need to, which was more often than not.  
“Well, it really depends on whether or not you guys hit it off.”  
“Of course, so we can go right now?” Gerard asked, unable to wipe the grin off of his face.  
“Um, yeah, I don’t see why not, sweetie. Do you want to take my car?” Mrs. Yvonne offered.  
“Yes!” Gerard all but shouted. Frank laughed, pulling Gerard closer to him.  
“Okay, let’s go then.” Mrs. Yvonne walked them out to her beige car and opened the backseat for them before getting into the driver’s seat and turning on the radio, making Gerard and Frank cringe.  
“This is going to be a long drive.” Frank whispered as Mrs. Yvonne started singing along to the gospel music currently playing.  
It was actually just a fifteen minute drive, though it ended up taking thirty minutes due to Mrs. Yvonne being a bit older and driving a little slower than someone more around Gerard’s age.  
And, due to the gospel music station that seemed to play forever, it felt more like a four hour drive.  
When the car pulled into the driveway of the orphanage, Gerard all but screamed with excitement. They got out of the car and followed behind Mrs. Yvonne, Gerard running forward and opening the door for them.  
“A bit excited?” She asked after she thanked him for holding open the door.  
There was an intimidating black desk with a glass top that reminded Frank of a coffin.  
Mrs. Yvonne sent them over to sit on a hideous teal couch while she talks to a lady who, Frank swears, just appeared behind the desk.  
Mrs. Yvonne walked over, asking them to come with her, and led them to a small room with three chairs, a desk, a lamp, and a small cup of pens.  
“You guys just wait here, okay? I’m going to go get William.”  
Gerard grinned nervously at Frank before taking his hand and squeezing it gently.  
“Well, are you ready?” Frank asked softly, lacing their fingers.  
“Yeah. How about you, Frank?” Gerard smirked.  
“Oh, I’m there, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge freaking tease. But if anyone wants to beta the scenes where I'm not a tease... please let me know I'd love you forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes if anyone wants to beta the sex scenes please let me know. I'd love you forever. It's just totally coming up and I have no idea if it's okay.  
> Okay, yeah, thanks.

The door opened and Gerard let Frank’s hand go and soothed his hair down again.  
“Gerard, Frank, this is William.” Mrs. Yvonne said, pushing William out from behind her where he was hiding.  
William had a mop of dark brown hair that rested on top of his head and fell down to his shoulders, sweeping into his eyes if he leaned forward, and he was wearing an overlarge Misfits shirt and black jeans with ratty converse that might have once been white.  
“Frankie!! He’s perfect!” Gerard squealed, smiling at the young boy who was still trying to hide behind Mrs. Yvonne.  
“William? Why don’t you sit down and talk to Gerard and Frank?” Yvonne suggested, moving to sit down behind the desk.  
William hesitantly moved forward and sat down, crossing his arms and staring at them.  
“Frank, Gerard, do you have any questions for William?”  
“Um, yeah, what’s your favourite colour?” Frank asked, trying to break the ice.  
“Black.” William replied in a quiet voice.  
“How old are you?”  
“Seven.”  
“Do you have any hobbies?”  
“I like to play the drums.”  
“I heard you like to draw. What’s your favourite thing to draw?”  
“Vampires.”  
“Awesome.”  
Mrs. Yvonne seemed pleased with the conversation between Frank and William, grinning at Gerard before suggesting that William ask Frank some questions.  
“Do you have any hobbies?”  
“I play the guitar.”  
“What’s your favourite band?”  
“The Misfits are rad but I really love The Ramones and The Smiths too.”  
“Cats or dogs?”  
“Dogs.”  
“Are you and Gerard gay?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s cool.”  
Gerard was all but squealing loudly as he flapped his arms around and mumbled with Mrs. Yvonne about how cute they were.  
“Why… why do you guys want me? No one’s wanted me before.” William asked, pushing the hair out of his eyes.  
“Well, we want a family.” Frank said simply.  
“There are other kids that are better than me.” William argued.  
“But we don’t want the other kids, we want you.”  
William looked down at his feet for a minute before launching himself into Frank’s arms and crying, his tears staining Frank’s green shirt.  
“William? Would you like Gerard and I to adopt you?” Frank asked softly after a few minutes when William was settled on Gerard’s lap and Gerard was petting William’s hair.  
William looked up and looked between them before nodding vigorously burying his face in Gerard’s chest and mumbling ‘please’.  
“Of course we will.” Gerard whispered, hugging William.  
Mrs. Yvonne smiled and slid the paperwork across the table along with two pens, tears falling softly down her face as Frank and Gerard signed across the dotted line.  
“Do you have stuff to pack?” Frank asked, smiling.  
William nodded slightly, looking up at Mrs. Yvonne as if to make sure he was right.  
“Yep.” Mrs. Yvonne said quietly.  
“Frank and I actually needed to go to the store, but since we’ll be taking William home we should probably bring him along so he can get the stuff he wants. I guess we can take a taxi home and then come back?” Gerard asked, squeezing William’s hand.  
“You’ll come back though, right?” William asked, kicking his feet back and forth.  
“Of course. We wouldn’t leave you here.” Frank promised, getting to his feet and hugging the small boy.  
“We’ll be right back, okay? Run and pack up your stuff.” Gerard said, hugging William and interlacing his and Frank’s fingers.  
William grinned widely, showing off his missing tooth before he ran off to pack.  
“You boys will be lovely parents.” Mrs. Yvonne whispered before embracing them tightly.  
“Now run along before he gets done.”  
Gerard smiled at Frank before leading them off towards the door, kissing him as soon as they got out of the orphanage.  
They eventually got a taxi and arrived at their house, finding it kind of hard to keep their hands off of each other.  
“I love you so much and I’d ruin your body right now if we didn’t have places to be.” Frank mumbled into Gerard’s ear as they ran in to grab their wallets.  
“I want you to, please.” Gerard whispered, rutting up against Frank’s leg.  
“Babe, we can’t. We have to go before he thinks we abandoned him.”  
Gerard whined, leaning forward and biting Frank’s ear before kissing him and pushing them back out the door to their car, mumbling ‘think about naked mum’.  
“Okay, let’s go.” Gerard said, turning on the radio, which was currently playing Canadian folk music.  
Frank didn’t make the drive any easier, as he was running his hand up and down Gerard’s leg, sometimes getting a bit too close for comfort and causing Gerard to swerve every now and then.  
“Dang it, Frank.” Gerard all but screamed when they pulled into the driveway of the orphanage. “You started this, you need to finish it!”  
“My mum, my grandma, your mum, and your dad. Naked. In a tub. Together. With bubbles.” Frank said, smirking at the shocked and disgusted expression that went across his husband’s face.  
“Fine. Let’s go.” Gerard jumped out of the car and ran to open Frank’s door, smiling at Frank who was waiting patiently with his legs crossed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally wrong. It's the next chapter. (ay)

Frank got out of the car and let Gerard lace their fingers together, resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder as they walked through the doors and back to the coffin table.   
“Hi, we’re here to pick up-“  
“Gerard! Frank!” William ran out to them, dropping his small suitcase to hug Frank’s legs and then Gerard’s.   
“Hey buddy, you ready to go?” Frank asked, picking William up and resting him on his hip.   
William nodded and Gerard picked up the suitcase before asking the lady at the desk to tell Mrs. Yvonne goodbye for them.   
William squealed and threw his arms around Frank’s neck as they walked to their car, smiling as Frank put him in the backseat and buckled him up.   
Frank slid into the passenger’s seat as Gerard turned on the car and asked if William was ready to go.   
“Yeah! Where are we going?”   
“I was thinking we could go to Ikea and then to the mall and then maybe go to the mall, and then we’ll run to the store.” Gerard said, pulling out of the driveway.   
“So, who’s your favourite superhero?” Frank asked, turning back to look at William.   
“I like Batman but I like the Joker more than Batman because he has a cooler outfit.” William said, lacing his fingers together and placing them in his lap.   
Frank smiled, winking at Gerard as he remembered the conversation they had last night in bed over room decorations.   
“Are you in love with each other?” William asked as Gerard pulled into the Ikea parking lot, which was conveniently across the street from the orphanage.   
“I’d like to think so.” Gerard said, smirking at Frank.   
“Definitely.” Frank said, unbuckling himself and getting out of the car so he could get William out.   
“Were your mommies upset when you told them that you didn’t like girls?” William asked as Frank picked him up and rested him on his hip, giggling as Gerard held Frank’s hand and started walking.   
“Um, mine was for maybe a day. But then after she realised that I was happy and that I really loved Gerard, she was fine with it. Plus, after time, she ended up loving Gerard probably more than me.” Frank said softly, smiling as Gerard opened the door for them.   
“Okay buddy, we’re here to get stuff for your room. That means you get to pick it out.”   
“Really? Even if I want the My Little Ponies curtains?” William asked, grinning widely.   
“Especially if you want the My Little Ponies curtains.” Frank clarified, walking over to the shopping carts and grabbing one before picking William up and setting him in it.   
The trip to Ikea went well, William had found the My Little Pony curtains he had wanted, along with a Batman rug, an Iron Man nightlight which Frank had dubbed the ‘coolest thing ever, like seriously’ because it was Iron Man’s hand that lit up every time someone walked by, and a bunch of pillows and blankets and stuff that Frank honestly didn’t care about because that nightlight is the coolest thing ever and he can’t stop thinking about it. There was even another one that was Iron Man’s mask to make it look like a set, and Frank is totally coming back without Gerard and he’s buying it because Gerard said William didn’t need more than one nightlight.   
After going to Ikea they went to the mall to shop for new clothes for William, as he really didn’t have any that weren’t overly large and holey.   
Gerard tried to get William to buy all of his school clothes from this little French store, which William rejected off the bat, but when Gerard sent William and Frank off to grab pretzels or something, Gerard bought William one of the shirts from the store. In five different colours.   
“And you know he probably bought you something from that store-“ Frank was telling William as Gerard walked up to them, blushing at how predictable he is and giggling as he spotted the bag in Gerard’s hand, elbowing William when he sighed.   
“I um, got you something?” Gerard said, handing the bag over and wrapping his arm around Frank.   
William laughed before opening the bag, making a face when he saw how many of them were in there.   
“Um, thanks?”   
Gerard hugged William briefly before insisting that they needed to go to Journeys to get new shoes.   
“I’ve got to go somewhere but have fun, okay? I’ll meet you there after I’m done.” Gerard got up on his toes to press his lips to Frank’s and walked off, humming something that vaguely sounded like ‘Cancer’.   
William grabbed Frank’s hand and started running towards Journeys, making Frank chuckle and almost trip.   
They were in Journeys for about two seconds before William squealed and ran over to a pair of teal vans.   
“You need more than one pair of shoes.” Frank sighed, sitting down and crossing his legs, pointing at the wall of Converse.   
“White or black?”   
“The white ones are cool, but it’s really about what you want.”   
“Can I get the pink ones?” William gestured to the pairs of pink converse in different shades.   
“Of course you can.” Frank grinned, calling someone over to find William’s size so he could try them on.   
The woman was helping William try on the shoes when Gerard walked in, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist and squeezing.   
Gerard bit his husband’s ear softly. “Hey babe.”   
“Hey, what did you buy when you went off?” Frank eyed the Victoria’s Secret bag in Gerard’s hand.   
“I can show you when we get home if you’d like.” Gerard dropped his voice.   
Frank laughed, pushing him away when William ran over to them, pointing at his feet.   
“What do you think?”   
“Are those pink? I love them!” Gerard grinned as William twirled in a circle.   
Frank winked at Gerard as he walked over to the wall of shoes, examining the lemon shoes and the pumpkin ones in his hands, sighing loudly and calling Frank over.   
Frank sighed when he saw the inner conflict going on with Gerard. “Gerard, come on. We need to check out so we can go home.”   
“Yeah, okay, lemon or pumpkin?”   
“Lemon. It’s more you, babe.”   
William made whining noises and started pushing them towards the register, forcing Gerard to leave behind the lemon shoes and go pay for the Vans and the Converse.   
They arrived home an hour later after going to the grocery store. William was so exhausted that he fell asleep in the car, forcing Gerard to carry him in while Frank brought in their bags.   
Frank walked in just as Gerard was kissing William’s forehead and whispering ‘sleep well, okay?’ and smiled to himself before dragging the bags over to their kitchen to put everything away.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard walked in, grabbing the milk and putting it in the fridge, squeaking in surprise as Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist.   
“How did I get so lucky? You’re so amazing. Why would you settle for me?” Frank mumbled against Gerard’s back.   
Gerard turned around and grabbed Frank and pulled him closer, pulling his chin up with his thumb and kissing him.   
“What do you mean? I can’t believe you said yes to me when I asked you to marry me.”   
“You proposed with Smith, of course I was going to say yes.”   
“I almost broke my nose trying to tie the ribbon with the ring on it around his neck, so I would’ve just gone to cry if you had said no.”   
Frank giggled, kissing Gerard softly and burying his face in his neck. “Oh my gosh, I married a loser.”   
“I’m not showing you what I bought today anymore.” Gerard teased, sticking his tongue out at Frank.   
“I mean, it’s okay that I married a loser, because I’m a loser too. And you’re a really hot loser.”   
“Oh that definitely makes up for it.” Gerard replied sarcastically.   
“You’re beautiful, and I’m so happy I married you. You’re my favourite human.” Frank carded his hand through Gerard’s hair and softly kissed Gerard’s neck,   
“Okay- ah- you’re forgiven now. Especially if you keep doing that.” Gerard moaned quietly, praying that he was quiet enough to not wake up William.   
Frank smirked, snaking his hand up to cover Gerard’s mouth as he licked over Gerard’s jaw before biting down.   
“Bedroom?” Gerard choked out, leaning down and grabbing the Victoria’s Secret bag in one hand and grabbing Frank with the other and leading him to the bedroom.  
Frank giggled softly, doing his best to muffle the sound in Gerard’s shoulder.   
“What if we wake him up?”   
“Well you’ll just have to be quiet now, won’t you? Everyone knows you’re the loud one.” Frank whispered, running his hand under Gerard’s shirt as soon as they closed their bedroom door.   
“Especially our-ah- neighbours.” Gerard’s voice caught when Frank’s fingers started skate over Gerard’s nipples.   
“Remember when we got back from our honeymoon and they actually called the cops from you screaming?”  
“And then that time we forgot to close the curtains and poor Eugene saw everything.”   
“But we had really great sex that day.” Frank pulled Gerard’s shirt over his head and kissed him briefly.   
“We should permanently scar our neighbours more often. But hey, do you want to see what I bought today?”   
“Is that even a question?” Frank grinned, sitting on their bed as Gerard giggled and skipped to their bathroom.   
“Close your eyes.” Gerard called about two minutes later.   
Frank laughed and shut his eyes.   
“Okay, open.”   
Frank’s eyes widened before he felt his jaw drop. “Babe, you look amazing.”   
The emerald lace panties clung beautifully to Gerard’s curves, and it seemed like they gave him this confidence that Frank found adorable.   
“Yeah, I know. How did you get so lucky? You’ve got a hot husband who can look like a pretty girl.”  
Frank giggled. “Hey, you got that one time too. Remember the skirt?”   
“Oh, darling,” Gerard purred, sitting down in Frank’s lap. “Of course I remember the skirt.”  
“Mmm, I should wear it more often.” Frank said, peppering Gerard’s neck with open mouthed kisses.   
“Heck yes you should.” Gerard moaned, tilting his head so Frank could reach more of his neck.   
“Maybe we shouldn’t do anything today, babe. It’s his first night here.”   
Gerard whined, throwing his head back. “Maybe we could get Mikey over here to watch him and we could go rent a hotel room for a couple of hours.”   
“We can’t just saddle William off to your brother every time we want to have sex. William would spend more time with Mikey than he would with us.”   
“Can’t help it sugar, I can’t keep my hands off of you.” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear before lightly biting down on his neck.   
“This is why the neighbours hate us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm yeah okay sorry. I meant to update sooner and the with the whole I can barely write this stuff and I haven't finished writing it to send to the beta and ugh okay.   
> Anyway, I hope you're all doing well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh, fine, we won't do anything. But tomorrow night, you're mine." Gerard growled, getting up and walking to their bathroom, angrily muttering about his stupid husband and his stupid morals. Frank laughed softly, slowly getting up to go wrap his arms around Gerard's waist.  
"I understand what you were getting at, but honey, everyone knows that you are mine. Not the other way around. You've always been mine." Frank smirked, laughing at the blush that went across his husband's face.  
"Well, apparently not everyone. Have you read some of the fanfiction they write? I totally dominate you as Mr. Way."  
Frank smiled crookedly, scrunching his nose as he rested his head on Gerard's shoulder and peered at their reflection in the mirror.  
"The truth is, I would've let you dominate me if you were wearing that." Gerard's eyes widened slightly.  
"So if I wore that again...?" Frank grinned, nodding.  
"That's erm," Gerard picked at the hem of his shirt and slowly looked at Frank. "That's good to know." They were startled out of looking at each other like the love sick teenagers they are by William yelling for them.  
"Put on pants, I'll go get him." Frank thought about how lucky they were that they didn't do anything as he walked out of their room in search of William, who he found staring at the fridge.  
"Hey, you hungry?"  
William shrugged. "I think so, but I can't really tell."  
"I could make you grilled cheese or something." Gerard said as he walked in.  
William wrinkled his nose. "Were you guys doing it?"  
Gerard's eyes went wide as he shook his head vigorously, while Frank just smirked and said, 'maybe'.  
"Gross. Totally lost my appetite now. Thanks guys. Can you show me where my room is? I kind of just want to take a nap."  
They showed him the rest of the house while they were at it, making sure he knew not to go into their studios without them.  
"Awesome. Night guys." William said when he got to his room, apparently not bothered by the fact that there weren't any sheets or anything on the bed.  
Frank grinned at Gerard and laced their fingers together, pulling him in to their living room. "Wanna watch a movie?"  
"Ooh yes, put in Dawn of the Dead." Gerard said, flopping down on the couch, attempting to get comfortable.  
Frank chuckled, but it in anyway. "Anything else?" Frank asked as he sat down, smiling as Gerard curled up against him.  
"Yeah, actually if you could just tilt your head down a bit that would be great." Frank laughed softly, running his thumb over Gerard's bottom lip before kissing him gently, opening his mouth when Gerard bit down on his lip before pulling away, making Gerard whine.  
"The movie's on, peasant. You can't just make out with me during Dawn of the Dead."  
"Yeah? Wanna bet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of didn't update since forever ago¿ I got a job! And kind of started a band, plus putting together a portfolio for art college doesn't leave a lot of time to update.  
> Anyway, whatever, I hope you guys had a perfect Christmas.  
> What do you guys want to see happen with this story though, bc if you leave it up to me there's going to be vampires somewhere


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard really, really regretted telling him that teasing was okay.

Frank giggled. "What would I get if I won?"  
"Hmm." Gerard looked up at Frank through his eyelashes. "I could blow you."  
"You'd blow me anyway, darling." Gerard laughed, knowing it was true. He'd do whatever Frank wanted.  
"Well, you know I still have that long black coat and those ties..."   
Frank smirked, humming a yes without making eye contact.  
Gerard leaned in so his mouth was next to Frank's ear. "We could rent a hotel room, I could put on the coat and tie, and I could treat you like the whore you are." He growled out the last part, making Frank shiver.  
"You're calling me a whore? I'm pretty sure you were the one begging me to keep going when I was eating you out two days ago. And you were the one who had to go to Victoria's Secret today."  
"I never denied it. I'm your whore. I'm just saying, you win, I'll dominate you like you've secretly been hoping for since we got married." Gerard grinned, winking at Frank.   
"So all I have to do is get through the movie without kissing you?" Gerard nodded. "What do you get if you win?"   
"You remember that promise you made a few weeks ago? It involved your mouth, your tongue, and then you riding me?" Frank's breath caught, making it even harder to choke out a 'yes'.   
"Okay. First one to kiss the other loses. Teasing is definitely allowed." Gerard said, pressing play on the remote.   
Twenty minutes into the movie, and Gerard is starting to get into it. Maybe he can even win, he thinks. Until his thoughts are interrupted by "Hey, Gee? Is it just kissing you on the mouth that's not allowed? Because I can think of a few other places I'd love to kiss you." Gerard groaned, struggling to keep his eyes on the screen. "I mean, don't get me wrong, your lips are great. They deserve an award or something. But I'd really love to get my mouth on some other places too. Maybe right here." Frank traced one of Gerard's nipples through his shirt, lightly scratching his fingernails against it, making Gerard moan and arch into his touch. "Or I could really put my mouth to use. I'm sure you'd like that. Tell me where you want me to kiss you, Gee."  
Gerard really, really regretted telling him that teasing was okay. And he really, really wanted to kiss him.  
"I have an idea." Gerard said slowly, licking his lips. "We should both lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Also introduction of Mikey, the greatest person in the world.

“Both of us can’t lose. Where’s the integrity in that, angel?” Frank smirked.   
Gerard laughed, light and airy. “Where’s the integrity in anything we do? We’re gay and we were in a punk rock band that sang about death.”   
“Okay, fine, I get your point. But still. We can’t just both lose, Gee. How about we do thumb wars for it? And we’ll also play for where we order takeout tonight.”  
“Why am I married to a man that acts like a four year old?”   
“Hmm, probably because I’m pretty. We’ve got to play though. It’s the only way to settle who wins.”   
The older man sighed, quietly agreeing. They put their hands in position and Frank started the countdown.   
Frank learned two things while they were playing the game.   
1\. His husband is a dirty cheater and will tickle Frank’s palm to try to get him to lose.   
2\. Frank didn’t really want to win anyway.   
“Ha! I won! You’re a loser! I’m the champion of everything!” Gerard squealed. He was also currently running around their living room, pelting Frank with pillows from the sofa.   
Frank chased Gerard, giggling and throwing him on the sofa when he finally caught him.   
“You’re so lame.” Frank whispered, leaning in to try to kiss him.   
“Nope! Losers don’t get kisses. It’s the rule.”  
“What? Not fair! I should get kisses because I lost.”   
“Well,” Gerard bit his lip. “only because you’re so pretty.”   
They were about to kiss when someone opened the door.   
“That is so gross. Ugh. You’re kissing with a kid in the house? Also, you didn’t call me to tell me that I have a nephew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short. Writer's block blows.   
> Does anyone wanna do that thing where they beta for me? I'd love you forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard being cute as frick. Mikey being cute as frick. Everyone's cute, basically.

"Mikey? What the heck? Why didn't you call to tell us you were coming over?" Gerard ran over to hug his brother while Frank giggled, taking the opportunity to launch pillows at his husband's head.  
Mikey laughed, pulling away from Gerard to grab a pillow and attack Frank. "I did call. It's not my fault you and the midget were too busy being gross to answer."  
"I'm not a midget!" Frank choked out while Mikey repeatedly hit him with a throw pillow.  
Gerard's honking laugh filled the house. Once he finished laughing, he walked over to them and picked up Frank, carrying him away and kissing his nose as he sat down with Frank on his lap. Mikey sat down across from them, making gagging noises as Frank cuddled into Gerard.  
"You and Pete are just as cringey, so be quiet. But if you want to meet William then you'll have to stay until he wakes up."  
"Yeah, of course. We could go get dinner when he wakes up. What have you been up to?"  
"Art. I've been working on this thing-"  
"We've been having a lot of sex." Frank interrupted, grinning at Gerard's expression of 'why-do-you-do-this'. Mikey cleared his throat, looking around awkwardly until he noticed a kid standing in the doorway.  
"Oh. Er, hi." Mikey said. "I'm Mikey, Gerard's brother."  
William walked in the room, sitting down on the other side of the couch where Gerard and Frank were.  
"I'm William." He said quietly, smiling enough to show off one of his missing teeth.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. How are you liking these two losers?" Mikey asked, making Will giggle.  
"They're pretty okay. They're nice, but they kiss a lot and it's really gross."  
Frank stuck out his tongue at William while Gerard and Mikey started laughing.  
"We haven't kissed that much..." Gerard started, winking at his husband.  
"You've kissed like ninety billion times already!" William argued.  
"You were kissing when I walked in and it was gross. I felt personally victimized. I have been walking in on you two making out for the past twelve years, and honestly I wish you would just stop finding each other attractive so you wouldn't kiss so much."  
William's eyes widened. "You've had to watch them do this for twelve years?"  
"Yep. That's what you're in for, man. Hopefully you won't have to witness and experience everything I've had to go through. They're really good people though. They've had to put up with me and my boyfriend for the past five years, so it evens out sort of."  
William looked between Gerard and Mikey, and then at Frank who was still cuddled into Gerard. "Why is everyone in your family gay? Are all your friends gay?"  
Everyone burst out laughing, Gerard having to wipe away tears when he saw how serious William's face was.  
"Ray's straight."  
"Probably."  
"Ha. Actually he's bendy. Remember the summer of 2005?" Mikey asked, chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> burning my hopes and dreams with college rejection letters


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Mikey become friends, Gerard and Frank see an opportunity, and Mikey is hopelessly in love with Pete and talks about him a lot because I am pikey trash.

"You and Ray? Seriously?" Frank's eyes widened before he glanced over at Gerard, who was wearing almost the same expression.   
Mikey laughed, a slight tint rising to his cheeks. "There was a time before Pete, believe it or not. And it obviously didn't work out. I wasn't what he needed and he wasn't really what I wanted."  
"Are you and Pete married? Will I ever get to meet him?" William asked, looking at Frank as if asking for permission.   
Mikey's face lit up. "Yes! Of course you can meet him. He's going to love you. You're going to love him. He's perfect. And amazing." Mikey got this stupid half grin on his face, making Frank laugh. "And yes, we got married a few months after Frankie and Gee."   
William looked content with the answer. Everyone watched as he leaned back and put his hand on his chin, scratching lightly and thinking of more questions to ask. "What does he look like?"   
"Beautif-"   
"Have you ever seen that monkey at the zoo that's obsessed with its own butt? That's a better looking version of him." Frank interrupted, earning a glare from Mikey.   
Gerard smirked down at Frank before flicking his nose. "You're such a jerk. But I love it. It's actually kind of hot."  
"So this Pete guy is just a beautiful monkey who likes his own butt?"   
"Yeah, basically. He's really good looking though." Mikey grinned. "Who wants to go out to eat? I can call up Pete and we could all have dinner together."   
After agreeing, they packed themselves in the car and started driving. Mikey lasted all of thirty seconds before he changed the radio to a Swedish hip hop channel that Frank didn't even know they got, and to everyone's surprise, sang along. Frank was pretty sure it was the longest car ride of his life. Not that he didn't love Mikey, he just didn't love Mikey when he was singing Swedish hip hop.   
When they arrived at the restaurant, Mikey held out his hand for William to take as they crossed the parking lot. William took it, looking delighted.   
Gerard watched as William and Mikey walked into the restaurant holding hands. "I'm glad William likes him. It'll make it easier to get Mikey to babysit when we feel like going to a hotel or something. Which we have to do as soon as possible, as you have your end of a bet to uphold." Gerard winked, making Frank blush.   
"You're such a horny little frick. It's awesome, but our son and your brother and his husband are waiting for us at the table and I don't think they care about hearing us talk about that." Frank glanced at their table again, smiling and waving to William. "So, control yourself, and let's see if he likes Pete enough to want to be with them tomorrow."  
They walked over to the table, hugging Pete when he got up to greet them.   
Halfway through dinner, Pete asked if William wanted to go to the amusement park with him and Mikey in a few days. As he had never been before, William was incredibly excited to say yes.  
"Only two more days, sugar. Then you're mine." Gerard growled into Frank's ear, making Frank whimper and have to disguise it as a coughing fit.   
Turning away laughing, Gerard started talking to William about what he should wear to the amusement park while Pete chimed in with occasional suggestions.   
"Hey Pete, are we friends with any straight people?" Gerard asked when the conversation slowed down.   
Pete thought about it, biting his lip. "There's Ray."  
Mikey sighed loudly. "Actually..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like five months early¡¡¡ Only semi kidding. But seriously I suck at updating. Special thanks to the person that told me they hated the story. Love the fans.   
> I think the next chapter will probably be the entire reason I rated the story as M.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost. Next chapter. I'm not inactive though, so I'll try to post it this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha writing this is going to be fun. I'm looking for a beta, just for this part. I promise I'll reply this time. So, if you want to, please please please tell me.

The day Mikey and Pete were taking William to the amusement park came quicker than anyone expected. William was a mix of anxiety and excitement, practically thrumming with energy. Gerard however was just excited to have the house to him and Frank, and even went so far as to make pancakes in celebration.  
"Okay, but what if I throw up on Pete?" William asked for the fourth time that morning, poking bits of his pancake around on his plate.  
"Well, Pete would end up showering a week early." Gerard said, flipping a new pancake on the ever-growing stack of pancakes.  
"Don't worry about throwing up on Pete. The only thing you should worry about is Pete throwing up on you." Frank said, walking over to Gerard and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.  
William's eyes widened. "Is that a possibility?"  
Frank nodded, stuffing a pancake in his mouth.  
"It's not likely, so you'll be fine. Just don't let him go on the spin rides after he eats three churros, no matter how many times he promises he can handle it. They're going to be here soon, so finish eating." Gerard said, picking apart a pancake and throwing it at Frank.  
Frank frowned, grabbing a pancake and hitting Gerard in the arm with it, and soon they were having an all out war. William joined in, throwing the rest of his pancake at Frank.  
The doorbell rang, causing Gerard to lose focus long enough for Frank to smash a pancake into his face. William laughed, jumping up to answer the door.  
"Hey, Will. You ready for the amusement park? Pete's out in the car trying to understand how the seats in the back work if you want to go see him." Mikey said, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head.  
William sprinted past him, yelling for 'uncle Pete'.  
Mikey walked in, following the making out/killing noises to the kitchen, stopping just outside of the door. He sighed. He had walked in on them making out for too long, and he really didn't want to see it again. He braced himself, expecting the worst. Which is exactly what he got. Gerard was pressed against the sink, moaning while Frank did something horrific to Gerard's neck.  
"Seriously guys? You're worse than rabbits." Mikey shrieked, his hands flying up to cover his eyes.  
Gerard pushed Frank off, blushing and mumbling about how he was sorry.  
Frank seemed unfazed by his husband's brother walking in on them. "Nope. Not worse. Rabbits actually get some, and I haven't for like, a week."  
Gerard turned a brighter shade of red and elbowed Frank in the arm.  
Mikey made various gagging noises and Gerard decided it was time to change the subject. "So, you'll be be safe with our child, right? No Norwegian black metal concerts?"  
Mikey laughed. "I have a feeling that even if we did take him to a Norwegian black metal concert, he'd still hear more screaming here, so he's better off with us."  
"Damn right." Frank smirked. "Will's been excited about going with 'uncle Pete'. When did that even happen? He doesn't even call me dad, so what makes Pete special?"  
"Pete told him it was okay, so he's been doing it since he got the okay." Mikey explained while fishing his phone out of his pocket when it started vibrating. "Also, Pete and William are ready to go, so come tell us goodbye. We'll have him all afternoon, and we'll go out for dinner, so finish up before 7:30."  
They walked out to the car to find Pete and William sitting in the backseat watching Pokemon on Pete's phone.  
"So, does this mean I'm sitting by myself up front?" Mikey asked, sighing when they nodded enthusiastically.  
Gerard and Frank went to William's side, double checking that he had everything and knew that he could call any time he needed. "It'll be fine, guys. Will is super tough." Pete said, bluffing William's hair.  
"I love you guys." William whispered, abandoning Pete's phone to get out and hug them. Gerard looked like he as about to cry as Frank beamed and said he loved him too.  
William got back in the car, waving as they pulled away.  
"He's all grown up. Next they'll want him to spend the night and then it'll be the weekend, and Frank, what if something happens and he needs us-" Frank cut him off by lacing his fingers through his hair and pulling him down in a harsh kiss. Gerard squeaked in surprise but soon melted against Frank, moaning softly as he sneaked his hands around to push Frank's hips against his own.  
"Babe." Frank panted against Gerard's lips. "Inside. Now."  
Gerard grinned and grabbed his hand, walking back to their house and opening the door for Frank. "Such a gentleman." Frank commented, giggling when Gerard lifted Frank up so he could wrap his legs around Gerard's waist and carried him to their bedroom.  
When they got to their room, Gerard threw Frank on their bed, trying to put aside his concern when Frank bounced and almost fell off the bed. "I believe your end of the deal had something to do with blowing me, slut." Gerard growled, letting himself slip into a more dominate personality. It was like putting a costume on, he thought. It felt weird and semi uncomfortable. Regardless, it was for Frank, and by taking one look at how his thin holey jeans were tenting, Gerard knew it was worth it.  
Frank nodded, getting off the bed to slide into his knees in front of Gerard. Watching him stare up at Gerard with a feigned look of innocence in his eyes made Gerard think he could get used to this, regardless of how weird it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi?  
> I just wanted a really fluffy frerard where Gerard wants to adopt and Frank will do anything to make him happy.  
> I've got most of this written out already, and it's rated M because of chapter 5 (maybe?) and most likely other chapters.


End file.
